


What can I do for you?

by FactionZero



Category: Villainy with benefits
Genre: 46 just loves his leader a lot, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OC's - Freeform, mentions of sexual trauma, mentions of trauma, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: 46 would do anything for his leader and when he finds out a secret about her, hes more than willing to help her get better.





	What can I do for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys these are two of my OC's and I hope you enjoy them :D if you like them and want to see more of them, I'll be posting more about them on my tumblr! Mylovelyweddingdev <3
> 
> Thank you for your support.

 

The evil lair of Mistress Misery was quiet at this time of night, most goons already asleep in their cabin rooms and the guards still on duty were busy playing cards in the security office.

 

One such henchman was still awake. Dressed head to toe in a black and red jumpsuit, matching utility belt and the mask he wore to cover his face, though he’d left his gloves behind in his cabin, he still looked every inch one of Mistress Misery’s loyal goons.

 

He had been one of the first 50 to join her, back when she had still been a small time criminal with just enough stolen cash to back her first big heist. Her planning and ingenuity had seen them all escape without a hitch and the 50 had been sworn to her ever since.

 

46 walked down the darkened corridor briskly, his hands clasped firmly behind the small of his back and his shoulders slumped.

 

He was being called to his leader's room. His heart swam with honour and excitement! But also a little bit of dread.

 

No one got called to her private room.

 

Oh sure if a goon slipped up they’d be sent to her office. He’d thankfully never set foot in that dark oak room for punishment, only to drop off or pick up some papers for his mistress.

 

Now he was getting closer to her private room and he nodded politely to some other goons as he passed. Their numbers blazoned on their shoulders like his.

 

Some he passed were old like his. Originals from when their wonderful leader had sown on their numbers on cheap jumpsuits.

 

Now the newer goons had them made from special poly-kevlar material that absorbed anything from electricity to brute force.

 

Though he couldn't bear the thought of switching his outfit for a newer one. He’d suffer a knife wound or two to keep his original suit, thank you.

 

He arrived at the large door. Imposing and minimalistic like most of the hide out. The corridors were always to be kept clear in case of break in, with specially planted cover points for the goons.

 

One of Mistress Misery’s finer points was her attention to detail, she had backup plans for backup plans but she rarely needed to use them. That’s how good she was.

 

46 took a deep breath then checked his uniform. Everything was the right way and clean.

 

He’d been given an hour before he was suppose to show up here and he’d scrambled to shower and make sure his uniform was spotless.

 

He pressed the com button on the side of the door. The loud buzzing making his body feel heavy and anxious.

 

‘Who is it?’ a velvety voice asked not a second later. 46 shot up straight, his arms going into a salute even if she couldn't see him outside her door

 

‘46, reporting, my mistress.’ he said as respectfully as he could. His heart thudding in his chest.

 

‘Ah, right on time. Enter.’ she said, her voice was happy? Well maybe that was a good sign.

 

46 couldn't think why he would be in trouble but her calmness helped ease his worries as the lock clicked back.

 

He opened the door and walked into the dark room, closing the door behind him and hearing it lock back in place.

 

His mistress’ bedroom had been converted from two separate offices from the former tenants, the room he stood in was used as a study and living room and from what he could see through the large open arch way, the other room held a large four poster bed.

 

His heart thudded at seeing where his mistress slept and he quickly averted his eyes.

 

He saw her sitting at her desk, large oaken chair hiding most of her from view. All he could see was a bare leg bent out and part of the dress she wore.

 

He swallowed dryly. He needed to calm himself. He was already seeing far too much!

 

‘Do you know why I called you here?’ she asked. The scratching of a pen dying down as she focused on him.

 

‘No, my lady.’ he admitted. He didn't want to sound dumb in front of her but he honestly had no idea.

 

The sigh he heard from her made him cringe and tighten the hold he had around his wrist, trying to stay grounded.

 

The chair was pushed back and she stood. Stealing 46’s breath away as he took her in.

 

She was wearing what could only be described as the most luxurious dressing gown one could own.

 

Heavy, draping black feathers covered the edges of the large sleeves and the bottom edge. Making the sleeves drape heavy but gracefully about her arms.

 

And the champagne pink chiffon was almost see through. Revealing the short pyjama shorts and matching maroon vest she wore underneath. Such a mix of high fashion and casual wear looked splendid on her.

 

Not that she didn't look splendid in anything.

 

She was a vision and 46 tilted his head a little in complete awe. But he snapped his eyes back up to his mistress when she stood silently, her face stony as she watched him.

 

But her face was also beautiful to look at. She wore a simple black mask to cover her eyes but that was all. Her blond princess curled hair fell about her shoulders.

 

He knew she dyed it and when 11 asked her why she had just replied with ‘ _I wanted to recreate myself’_ 46 had been mesmerised by her ever since.

 

‘Last battle against the Nightwatchman.’ she started, crossing her arms as she stared at him. He had a thought that he should be bowing to her but to do so now might be awkward.

 

‘You beat him up.’

 

46 choked on air.

 

Ah yes… he had done that. He’d almost forgotten, so full of rage at what that bastard had said about his glorious leader.

 

‘You beat him up so badly he passed out and we got away with not only his identity, which is now being used to blackmail him for information on the hero league. But! You beat him up to ‘defend my honour’?’ she said, and thank god, she was finally smiling, a look of wonder in her dark brown eyes.

 

She’d taken out the baby blue contacts she wore when they were out.

 

‘My mistress! If I insulted you I swear I did not intend too.’ he said, dropping to his knees now. Desperate to right the wrong he’d done.

 

He remembered now. Nightwatchman had called her a slut, had insinuated that she slept with her goons in return for loyalty. Like fuck any of that was true! They followed her for many reasons.

 

Like how she was the best damn employer in this economic sinkhole of a city. Dental plan, equal pay, inclusiveness that was better than most ‘hero’ agencies.

 

He could go on about her for ours but a simple sentence from her knocked any train of thought he had off the rails.

 

‘You are so sweet, 46.’ she smiled fondly, a laugh on her lips as he stared up at her..

 

His eyes were wide under his mask as she smiled at him. He’d heard her say his name before. In chaotic battles, or instructing him to fetch something for her.

 

Not like this though.

 

His mask was getting damp from his heavy breathing, he hoped she couldn't hear how hard he was panting or see the tent in his trousers.

 

He couldn't help it, looking at her and now from this angle made his head swim.

 

‘And that fight was awesome!.’ she beamed, closing her eyes and making fists with her hands as she hopped a little side to side.

 

‘You looked so cool and Nightwatchman didn't even get a punch in! With all the weapons we use, I forget how capable you are at hand to hand combat.’ she gushed.

 

Watching him fight like that for her sake had made her heart swell and she’d praised him all day long, even if 46 had been rushed by the others first and had missed it.

 

‘M-my lady, thank you!’ he awed at her. She was praising him so much and bouncing… he put his hands in his lap, hoping to hide himself a little longer. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that, nor watching as her tits jiggled a little in her vest.

 

But he was weak and his mistress was a vision.

 

‘Such a feat deserves a reward! So what is it? I’ll make an exception and remove my usual restrictions on how much money you can ask for.’ she beamed, she’d have to hide whatever he requested from the others, she couldn't be seen to be picking favorites but something about 46 just caught her eye.

 

She knew she must feel something, why else would she dress up like this? It was nearly ten, normally her hair would be down and her rollers in, face mask set and sitting in her tub.

 

She was still wearing her makeup even!

 

‘A reward… May I ask anything of you?’ he asked and she smirked, knowing his background maybe revenge? She would definitely help with that. She knew what it felt like to want revenge.

 

Or maybe money? Who didn't like money.

 

46 steeled his courage. If he asked this, it could possibly change a lot between them. Or she could act like it was nothing and indulge him, would he be able to take that kind of reaction? He knew she owed him nothing but it would still hurt.

 

Ah but the chance was right there and what kind of villainous goon would he be to not seize a chance!

 

He rolled his mask up, just over his zone, revealing more skin than he’d shown most of the crew.

 

She watched him silently, she looked at him like she looked at a new piece of tech or a new puzzle to solve.

 

‘Might I have your hand, my lady?’ he asked ‘I want to kiss it.’ he said, trying to sound more casual then he felt. He wanted her consent for this. It would mean nothing if she didn't allow him this gift.

 

He looked up at her and his forced smile dropped into shock at what she saw. She was staring at him ,wide eyes and… blushing?

 

‘Ahh! I- That’s so embarrassing.’ she squeaked, a hand flying up to hide her glowing cheeks as she turned from him, a mixture of a grimace and a bright smile on her face.

 

46 felt his heart in his throat. She looked so cute! How would anything be this cute! Even kittens couldn't compete.

 

And then he noticed her hand, held bent down in front of his face, she was shaking slightly, but it was an obvious sign of her approval.

 

46 took her hand in one of his. Her perfectly pedicured black polished nails were sharp points against his bare hand. Her palm was calloused from building and the hard work she put in behind the scenes.

 

Though he knew she didn't like them for all the moisturizer and grumpy looks she gave her palms when she thought no one was looking.

 

He brought the back of his hand to his lips, the soft sound loud between them and he swore he saw her go even redder. He was holding her hand softly but she didn't take it back.

 

He got greedy and pressed another kiss to her skin, closing his eyes and peppering soft kisses along to her fingers. When she didn't pull back and merely hide her face in a hand he kept going.

 

Taking a firmer grip he turned her palm up, he had to tilt his head but now he could kiss the rougher parts of her skin, admiring her work from afar and being able to properly show his admiration felt completely different.

 

He pressed a deep kiss into the middle of her palm, the smack of him pulling away made his mistress let out a small giggle.

 

‘You really are the sweetest thing.’ she said with a soft sigh as he kissed her palm faster, she was allowing this and he’d take every touch of her skin against his lips.

  


She wasnt watching him, she seemed unable to with how embarrassed she was. So cute.

 

He let out a stutter breath and bit the soft part between her thumb and wrist, only softly, his tongue touching her skin and leaving wet spots behind.

 

46 couldn't help the sly smirk, she wasn't pulling away so why not go as far as he could take this.

 

He held the back of her hand flat in his and bit at her fingertips, softly and keeping an eye on her reaction.

 

She was smiling and from this angle he could see the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

 

He helped separate her middle fingers and licked between them up to her palm, leaving another deep kiss there and biting back a shudder when he heard her make a soft moan in her throat.

 

He drew his tongue back down, pressing it between her middle fingers in a mockery of what he would actually do if given the chance.

 

He was stupidly hopeful that maybe she’d want him too, the thought made his cock twitch in the tight fabric but he paid himself no mind as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her skin, leaving kisses along her fingers as he reached her palm again.

 

‘Mistress.’ he breathed raggedly against her skin. Though he regretted it once he spoke. The spell had been broken and she awkwardly laughed, her hand pulling away from his mouth but she let him hold it.

 

‘That was, quite something.’ she said, breathlessly, her hand was shaking a little.

 

46 watched her. From his knees his height put him just below her groin, he could push up and-

 

He swallowed hard, this wasn't the first time he’d thought about that sort of thing. Kissing her there, licking her...

 

Damn he was hard again and he’d have to stand back up at some point!

 

Mistress Misery pulled her hand back slightly, still hovering by her chin for comfort. She was smiling though which was a good sign.

 

‘You’re quite good with that mouth of yours.’ she praised and it washed through 46 like a wave, making his confidence grow.

 

‘Please use my mouth as you like!’

 

Misery looked shaken and hid her face again with a high pitched whine.

 

‘Y-you can’t just say something like that!’ she half shrieked half giggled, embarrassment flooding her again and 46 stood up.

 

Without her usual combat boots on he was actually taller than her but not by much.

 

‘Why not? If it’s you then I’d be honoured to do anything you wanted me to.’ it felt like he was confessing now, lips in a thin line as he waited for her reaction.

 

Had he stepped out of line? He’d apologise properly but she didn't seem to hate what they’d done.

 

She couldn't meet his eyes and was breathing quickly. 46 tried to gauge her reaction.

 

It it didn't seem like arousal. Everything about her body language was screaming ‘ _nervous_ ’ and he took a small step back giving her space.

 

Her hand was still in his and he wiped it dry with his thumb.

 

‘But that’s up to you. Whatever you want or don’t want.’ he assured her and she finally met his eyes.

 

Even with the mask covering them he hoped he was expressing himself sincerely.

 

Mistress Misery looked torn, her face scrunched up as she looked at their hand.

 

‘I- I want you to-’ she whispered. 46 barely caught what she was saying and leaned closer to her.

 

‘And you’ll stop immediately if I say!?’ she barked and 46 looked at her shocked.

 

‘Of course! I wouldn't deserve to be here if I didn't.’ he said, that was common sense but his mistress was actually worried about that? He tried not to think of what that could mean and instead focused on bringing her hand back up to peck kisses to her knuckles.

 

‘This is for you, my mistress. Anything you want.’ he hushed.

 

The hand in his froze and the stillness between them made him worry.

 

‘Kiss me.’ she ordered after a few seconds, it seemed she had needed to build her courage and he wouldn't make her wait a second, crashing his lips to hers and feeling how hot her face was.

 

Misery made small gasps and whines as he kissed her, tilting his head to fit better.

 

She kissed back awkwardly, the sounds seeming to embarrass her as she tried to kiss softer. 46 didnt give her the chance and a hand held her warm cheek and kept her close.

 

She tasted like expensive makeup and the fancy strawberries she favoured and he licked across her bottom lip delicately to taste her more.

 

She laced her fingers in his hand but the other was balled into a fist, unsure where to put it.

 

46 tried to keep an eye on her, she kissed back but everything else was off. Forced. Even her kissing was inexperienced and clumsy.

 

He pulled back and she actually whined at him, her hand reaching for his chest and bunching with the jumpsuit.

 

‘I didn't tell you to stop.’ she said breathlessly.

 

‘I know, just… are you alright?’ he asked her, seriously, he brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek and she looked away.

 

‘I’m fine. Just keep kissing me.’ she asked, though it sounded more like a plea.

 

46 swallowed, wishing he knew better. He didn't deny her and now she kissed back a little more eagerly, her hand staying at his chest and digging her nails in when he nibbled on her bottom lip.

 

The loud gasp he got from that made him groan in return and in a moment he could only call madness he let go of her cheek to pull her flush to him by the small of her back. His tongue running against her lips.

 

She gasped loudly and tore her head down.

 

‘Stop! Stop.’ she snapped and 46 let go of her immediately. Heart sinking when she stepped back from him.

 

‘Ok, we stopped it’s… Oh fuck please don’t cry.’ he begged, seeing how she held back a sob.

 

‘I- I’m sorry.’ she whispered between racking hiccups and 46’s blood ran cold. He needed to think and comfort her but it was so obvious something had gone terribly wrong somewhere.

‘I want too. But I can’t! I.’ she sobbed openly now, tears running down her cheeks.

 

‘Mistress... No. You didn't do anything wrong.’ he assured her but she let go of his hand to hug herself. Her dressing gown flowing around her as she rocked a little.

 

‘Mistress Misery? It’s alright. It’s me. You can tell me to leave or I could make you some tea?’ he asked. He caught a small grin and held on to it.

 

I’ll make you some tea, so why don’t we sit down. I’ll be right over here.’ he said, stepping back and finding the small kettle and tea set she kept on a round table near her desk.

 

He remembered she’d stolen it from some other lady villain months ago. A big win for them and a point of pride for Mistress Misery.

 

He put the kettle on and got everything ready, keeping his back to her and waiting for her to react or not too. He hoped she’d at least sit down.

 

He’d scared her. The woman he loved most and he’d scared her! He felt sick to his stomach and watched the kettle boil.

 

Turning the kettle off before it got too hot he poured three spoons of sugar and plenty of milk. Recognising the container as the same tech that their staff lounge now had.

 

He couldn't help but thrum with pride. She never kept anything to herself. Any new tech they stole was reverse engineered and shared. Another reason why she was so great as a leader.

 

He heard the rustle of that beautiful dressing gown as she walked around to the comfy looking couch. An old thing that looked like it had belonged to a grandmother but she’d kept it.

 

Must be important to her.

 

He brought the mug over to her and bent to one knee to pass it to her. The small scoff and smile were welcome and he would make a fool of himself over and over if it made her smile.

 

‘Thank you.’ she said, taking the mug and holding it with both hands. He sat back and leaned against the coffee table behind him. He’d sit next to her once he knew she was comfortable but for now he’d keep his distance.

 

She took a sip and then another. Smiling into the cup.

 

‘You know exactly how I like it.’ she said with pride ‘ahh, I have the best henchman.’ she said, her mood lifting as she continued to drink.

 

‘Of course. Three spoons of sugar and plenty of milk. I used to make your tea a lot in the beginning.’ he laughed awkwardly. It was embarrassing how much he’d followed her like a lost puppy in the beginning.

And maybe he was a little bitter that his responsibilities had increased and he could no longer attend to her like he used to. But she needed him to do other jobs now and he was happy.

 

He remembered swapping shifts with people and pulling double hours just because he knew he’d catch her during those late night hours at her most relaxed.

 

‘You don’t like tea though. Or coffee, you prefer coke.’ she said and 46 looked at her, shocked.

 

‘What?’ she huffed ‘of course I’m going to know stuff like that. You're not all numbers to me.’ she grumbled but it was half hearted.

 

‘I think that’s why, all that happened. You’ve been with me so long, I know I can trust you.’ she said, her voice softening as she sipped again.

 

‘Always. I’d do anything for you.’ he promised ‘but something about earlier made you scared. Didn't it?’

 

He didn't want to cross boundaries but he wanted to help.

 

_‘I want too. But I can’t!’_

 

She nodded. Leaning over to set the mug down.

 

‘Not you. I wasn’t scared of you so don’t even think that.’ she said sternly. Well that wa s a relief. He sat forward, legs crossed and attentive.

 

‘Something...Bad happened.’ she struggled to spit the words out and 46 nodded, supportive as he could be.

 

‘I don’t want to get into it but needless to say I have issues.’ she laughed hollowly and 46 recognised the defense mechanism. He’d used it himself plenty of times to make his own experiences lighter.

 

‘Have you talked to anyone else about it?’ he asked, hoping she’d gone to someone who knew how to help better than he could.

 

‘Not anyone professional. Pfft, actually I went to the police when it happened. Fuckers couldn't do anything.’ she scoffed and 46 nodded, understanding completely that feeling of being let down.

 

‘Fuck the pigs.’ he said and she laughed loudly, chorusing him louder. They laughed together. Safe with each other in their closed off world.

 

‘I talked with 15 and 16 about it, they’re my girls though.’ she gave 46 a coy smile.

 

‘They’re the ones who suggested you actually.’ she giggled.

 

‘That doesn't sound good, coming from those two.’ he smirked, making her laugh was becoming his new goal in life and he watched her relax back into the armrest. Her legs drawing up to her side.

 

‘They told me that you find me, you know, attractive and that we should, you know.’ she said, waving her hand in the air.

 

She was so cute it made him want to tease her.

 

‘Do what?’ he asked, of course he knew. Those two brats had been teasing him about his crush since they first found out.

 

‘You know exactly what I’m talking about.’ she said, kicking him lightly on the shoulder.

 

He caught himself before he fell back and laughed. Every point of contact between them left tingles under his skin and he didn't think he’d ever get that anywhere else now.

 

‘I want too.’ she admitted, eyes focused elsewhere ‘with you, I mean. I like you and I think, if I want to get better I should.’ she explained.

 

46’s jaw dropped and he stuttered to respond. She actually wanted to have sex with him? Him?! Well yeah they had just made out and that was a pretty good sign in itself.

 

God he was an idiot sometimes.

 

‘I’ve been reading this self-help book and it’s been helping. I want to get better.’ she said, lips quivering and 46 slowly got up, ignoring the pins and needles in his leg to sit on the couch with her.

 

‘I’d be honoured but we’d have to take it really slow. You can’t rush yourself or you’ll end up hurting yourself more.’ he said. He remembered, growing up in the poorest areas how many of his sisters had dealt with this. How he’d picked up on their triggers and changed the way he acted.

 

He didn't know how to help them professionally but he could support them, make it easier for them and respect them.

 

Now he could put that experience with his mistress.

 

‘Yeah, that’s what the book said too. See? I knew you were a good choice.’ she joked.

 

‘Just tell me what you need from me?’ he told her and she nodded to him.

 

‘I was thinking, you could come back in a week? We could try again?’ she said nervously. Her hair had fallen and she was emotionally drained from the crying. She wanted to be held but also left alone.

 

She hated how controlled she felt.

 

46 stood up and bowed to her.

 

‘Then I’ll wait for your call, my mistress. You don’t know how honoured I am.’ he told her and she followed him to the door, using a hand gesture to unlock it. But he faltered before opening it.

 

‘Might I ask one last thing of you. But it’s only if you're comfortable and want too. No pressure.’ he added, waving his hands nervously.

 

She hummed thoughtfully and waited for him. He was lucky he was her favorite.

 

‘May I hug you goodnight? Nothing else! I just, if we’re going to do stuff, I want you to be comfortable touching me normally too.’ he explained.

 

Remembering when one of his sisters couldn't even touch him for years, slowly building up to shoulder pats and then tight hugs almost years later.

 

She let out a breath and nodded. Letting 46 wrap his arms around her loosely, keeping them at her waist and leaving her arms free to wrap around her arms.

 

He pulled a little tighter and she hummed happily, snuggling into his shoulder. He wanted to kiss her head like this, take care of her, but he’d told her that it’d only be hugging, so he kept to his word and separated after a minute.

 

‘Goodnight, Mistress Misery.’ he said, saluting and leaving her alone.

 

‘Goodnight, 46.’ she waved and locked the door behind him, turning and falling into the oak with a happy sigh.

 

She couldn't stop smiling as she got into bed, a tattered teddy bear hidden under the pillow was pulled out and hugged close as she giggled and squealed into the covers.

 

Now she would plan their next meeting, meticulous and perfectly timed as all her other plans, though if 46 kept surprising her she felt like she’d combust.

 

Her nerves were fried and she fell asleep soundly. Forgetting to take off her makeup or put her rollers in. nothing about tonight had gone to plan but it had been even better.

  
  



End file.
